


A Sweet Dessert

by brownsugarmilktea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea
Summary: Hisoka doesn't like desserts, except when it's Illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	A Sweet Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about this with my friends so I decided to write a fic about it! I'm still nervous everytime I post - especially smut LMAO but enjoy!

On a warm Saturday evening Hisoka was loafing around in the living room of their penthouse. It was a very hot summer day, so he hadn’t done anything special. 

The heatwave had been going on for at least the past week, and the crowded streets full of skyscrapers downtown gave the warm air no opportunity to escape. It was broiling and muggy outside. A downside of living in Yorknew, Hisoka thought. 

Luckily for him, the apartment he shared with his boyfriend was luxurious and expensive. The airconditioning worked perfectly, so as long as they stayed inside the two of them would be fine. 

Hisoka hadn't left the house, but Illumi was out for a job. 

Early in the morning Hisoka had woken up to him leaving the bed when it was still dark outside. The curtain left ajar allowed a ray of moonlight to enter the room through the large, floor to ceiling windows. As soon as the assassin stood up and rose to his height, a part of his porcelain face was illuminated. 

"Illumi," Hisoka had grunted from the right side of the bed, reaching out to his boyfriend. "Stay with me. Cancel your job... it's way too hot to... assassinate." His voice was a slur and the soft, cool feeling of the the sheets on his bare skin almost dragged him back to sleep. 

Illumi turned around to look down at him, glossy, ink black hair and even darker eyes contrasting to the bright backlight of the moon. His pale chest and his slender neck were decorated in love bites and hickeys from last night, and Hisoka's proud eyes glazed over his painted canvas. _Mine._

"No," Illumi answered simply. "I will probably be back tonight." 

Hisoka had pouted as a response, but he already knew Illumi wouldn't agree. He never cancelled a mission. After he closed his eyes some silky strands of hair draped over his face and he felt a sweet, feather-light kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Mimi," he had mumbled, and Illumi left. 

Now, about fifteen hours later, Illumi could come home any minute. Hisoka had passed some of the time by training in their gym for a few hours, but because of the heat he'd mostly had a lazy day.  
Wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, he was building a card house on the coffee table. His hair framed his face in wavy, cherry red strands. Because of the humid weather, he decided to wear it down and wear no makeup or texture surprise to cover his skin today. The freckles he hated so much were visible, covering his nose, but for once he didn't care. 

Without even trying to, he felt Illumi's aura enter their building, causing his heart to skip a beat. How Illumi would come home after a job was always a surprise Hisoka loved to unpack. Most often he was unbothered by whatever had happened, but sometimes he was angry, aggressive, tired or even excited. Fortunately his lover enjoyed him in every possible mood. 

The answer didn't take long, because a moment later the door opened and Illumi entered the apartment. 

"Hi," he stepped into the living room, gracefully moved towards Hisoka and perched on the coffee table. The house of cards collapsed but he ignored it, immediately demanding all of the magician's attention. He was in a good mood then. 

"Hey baby," Hisoka said while moving in to smooch him. "How was the job?" 

"It was easy. Nothing special." He looked flawless, his dark green attire still immaculate and decent, not even one hair out of place. Hisoka patted his thigh. "Have you eaten yet? I want to order something for delivery." His hand lingered. 

"No, I have not," he tilted his head in consideration. "But I want to take a shower first. It is quite hot outside." "Not just outside." Hisoka grinned, smug and teasing. Black eyes briefly glared at him, but Illumi was fighting a smile as he walked away. 

\-- 

"What do you want to eat, Lumi?" Hisoka sat on the couch, scrolling on his phone to see the many options. One hand was raking through Illumi's damp, freshly washed hair while he was sprawled out on the magicians lap. He was wearing nothing but a too wide white t-shirt that belonged to Hisoka, and a pair of boxer briefs. 

"I do not know," he stared at the ceiling for a while, before blinking. "Oh. Hisoka, I want to try that one burger with fries." The cheerful, unexpected, almost innocent answer made Hisoka snicker. Asking Illumi about it was unnecessary, because he knew. 

He knew Illumi's upbringing had been very strict and, in Hisoka's eyes, abusive. His meals where always healthy, and he was never allowed to eat any kind of candy, snacks or junkfood. Never. The second child, Milluki, was raised in the complete opposite way. His brother could eat whatever he wanted whenever he asked for it, and as a result he almost exclusively eats junkfood now. 

After him Killua was born, and his upbringing was the exact inbetween. A generally healthy diet with some treats here and there along with other neatly balanced factors must mold him into the most perfect child. The ultimate heir. 

Because he hadn't tried any kind of comfort food before his relationship, Illumi would be curious about candy you usually ate as a child, different flavors of ice cream and simple dishes like pizza, or in this case, a burger and fries. 

Hisoka liked to spoil his boyfriend, and that's how he had discovered Illumi's uncharacteristic but strong sweet tooth. There was something adorable about the way a mug of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows managed to comfort him whenever he came home cold, frustrated and drenched in blood. If Kikyo saw this, she would be furious, screeching about how Hisoka ruined her son like she had done many times before.

But Hisoka didn't care. He wanted his lover to be happy, and he despised the stern, distant way his parents had always treated him. And still do. 

"Okay, darling," Hisoka leaned down to place a kiss the tip of his small nose. "Whatever you want." He selected the most expensive, highest quality burger available in the city, because Illumi only deserved the best. 

After he placed the order they stayed like that for a while, doing nothing but talking and enjoying eachothers presence. Illumi's head was still resting on Hisoka's broad thighs as he mindlessly told about the job he had finished. Long, sharp nails were absently stroking his hair while his other hand was resting on the assassins muscled pec, underneath his shirt. 

Golden orbs looked down, and the way Illumi's eyes glazed into his made him want to devour something other than food. Hisoka's cock twitched at the sight and his tongue involuntarily traced his parted lips. Illumi probably didn't even notice as he moved to his side and pressed his face to Hisoka's toned stomach, still resting his head in his lap. 

The doorbell rang and he grunted before reluctantly sitting up, his reaction dulcifying Hisoka. _So cute._

\-- 

Hisoka accepted the food and they agreed to eat dinner at the coffee table today. After getting cutlery for Illumi like he requested, he sat down on the floor next to him in a position their knees were touching.  
He watched in amusement as Illumi carefully reviewed his burger, eating it neatly with a knife and fork unlike everyone else in the world. He swallowed his first bite, face serious, and kept on eating. Every now and then he paused to make a remark about the meal. _The sauce is tasty, why are there seeds on the bun, there is lettuce on it._

As Hisoka ate his spring roll, he eyed Illumi endearingly. The magician usually preferred healthier choices, because he worked hard to maintain his strong, muscular body. Illumi on the other hand could eat trash and skip his training every single day, and his body would still remain the perfect mixture of slender and muscular. It was bitterly unfair. 

Hisoka didn't envy him though, because he was lucky to wake up next to his flawless, naked body everyday. As long as he was the sole witness of his enchanting, godlike appearance, the magician never lost. 

The corner of his mouth curled into a slight smile as they both finished their dinner. 

\-- 

As soon as Illumi swallowed his last bite, Hisoka wrapped an arm around his small waist. They were still sitting on the carpet on the living room floor. "Lulu, I want a dessert." 

The sudden request made his brows furrow. "I did not know you like desserts, but..." he tilted his head. "I think I still have some ice cream left. I will fetch it for you."  
Before he could get on his feet, Hisoka suddenly pulled him on his lap, both hands resting on his rear. 

He moved in and licked the seam of Illumi's lips, the unexpected wetness making him shudder. "That's not what I meant," he purred. He pulled Illumi closer to his lap until he was sure he could feel his erection through his boxers. He moved his hand to the back of his neck, and placed his soft lips against Illumi's. 

Soon Hisoka bit his lip, making something in him snap and the kiss became heated, wet, having both men out of breath, panting and moaning against eachothers mouths. "I don't want ice cream," Hisoka said, voice horse, "I want you." Without a warning, he shoved a hand down Illumi's underwear, skillfully took it off and grabbed his length. Hisoka's body shivered as he saw he was very hard, and very pink at the head. His lover gasped, the sound lighting a fire in Hisoka's chest. 

He wanted to ravish him, devour him, swallow him whole, fight him, rail him, kill him, hug him, smooch him, all at the same time. For some reason, he suddenly felt like they hadn't seen eachother in months, even though it's only been a day. While they were still kissing, fast and sloppy, Illumi fished a hand down Hisoka’s boxers now too, trying to stroke him. Every single one of Illumi's touches sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. His boyfriend wasn't fond of initiating affection or intimacy, but when he did, it drove Hisoka crazy right away. 

Hisoka broke the kiss, forcing a light, disappointed whimper from Illumi, who instead opted to kiss and nibble at his neck. Both of their hearts were pouncing. 

They hadn't cleaned up the leavings of dinner yet, so Hisoka took the opportunity to glance over the assassin's shoulder. Several seasonings were displayed on the coffee table, he eyed them one by one. Salt, sriracha, mustard, sesame oil... 

_That will do._

While Illumi was still biting and sucking at his neck with his hand wrapped around his cock, Hisoka quickly fetched the bottle with a pink leash of aura coming from his free hand. He let go of Illumi's erection, causing Illumi to groan in his neck and bite him harder, perfect white teeth smashing into his skin, punishing and feverishly hot. 

In one quick movement he dripped some of the sesame oil down in the palm of his left hand, his other hand removing Illumi's from his dick. 

"C'mere," he grabbed Illumi's shaft with his oily fingers, pulled him closer and pushed their heads together. The two of them gasped at the same time, and Hisoka wrapped his slippery hand around both of their cocks. 

A second after he started pumping Illumi grew red on the cheeks, and he took his shirt off to get rid of the sudden warmth. He threw his hands around Hisoka's neck, while the latter moved forward to peck his sternum, down to his chest, licking and kissing at his flesh. 

The feeling of Hisoka’s lips brushing his nipple made Illumi lose his resolve. "Hi- please, ah-" he jerked, snapped his hips forward, and instead of Hisoka stroking them, he was now impatiently, almost viciously fucking his hand. 

Seeing him like this made Hisoka want to release his load all over his pale, beautiful stomach, but he had to stick to the plan. He still wanted his dessert. 

"Are- are you going.. ah- going to come, Mimi?" Illumi nodded, unable to talk as their eyes locked together. 

Suddenly Hisoka let go of both of their erections, grabbed his hips and turned him around. He leaned back until he was lying on his back on the living room carpet. One hand gripped the soft flesh of his thigh to pull him closer, from his lap up to his head. "Hisoka, what are you-" his sentence was cut off by the sudden, unexpected wetness of Hisoka's tongue sliding all the way down his ass. Illumi flinched and moaned loudly. 

Hisoka's hooked both hands beneath his thighs, spreading Illumi's legs before pressing him down on his face. He placed small kitten licks on his entrance and felt precum leaking, dripping down on his sternum. 

"Ah- please, 'Soka-" Illumi cried out when Hisoka pressed his tongue inside and started jabbing in and out, spreading his thighs even further. Hisoka wasn't a fan of desserts, but he wouldn't be opposed to eating _this_ after every meal. 

He felt a warm hand grabbing his length and Illumi rolled his hips, and at this point he was basically riding his tongue. 

Illumi's sweet moans, his panting, his sweating, his trembling thighs and the way he moved his body made Hisoka feel like he'd lost his mind. He realized he was close to coming already, even though he had barely been touched. 

All of a sudden, Illumi rose from his throne and shifted a little. The head of his dick dangled above Hisoka's face, a split second of eye contact was enough for them to reach a mutual understanding. 

Illumi leaned forward, hands supporting his weight as he pressed down on Hisoka's face again, shoving his entire shaft down his throat in an eager, desperate movement. He choked, pulled back and bucked down again. While Illumi kept fucking his mouth, Hisoka reached to the bottle of sesame oil next to him, and covered two fingers in the hearty substance. Without wasting any time he pressed two fingers into him, completely overtaking Illumi. 

"Hisoka, yes- yes, please-" he slurred as slowly placed his lips around the magicians flushed, pink erection. This feeling was enough for Hisoka to moan obscenely. As his lover started sucking, he replied by curling his fingers, slamming into him, hitting his prostate, building up his orgasm, the other hand still holding his thigh. 

Illumi was shaking, and from his pliant behavior the magician could tell he was very, very close. He pulled his fingers all the way out to press them back in, causing him to twitch. All of his muscles tightened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but "I'm, I'll- come- Hisoka-" was all he could blur out because he was already coming, screaming on Hisoka's cock, nails digging into his hips, emptying down his throat. 

Hisoka felt a warm wave run down his body. Witnessing Illumi's pleasure was his favorite thing on earth. He enjoyed it when Illumi went down on him, but going down on Illumi was the one thing he truly loved. The way his body trembled, his flushed face, his half-lidded orbs, his sticky hair and his muffled moans gave him the most intense feeling of happiness he'd ever witnessed. He was completely out of this world. 

"Illu- I- I love you," the second he heard him like this Hisoka came too, spurting into Illumi's mouth. "I love you, Illumi." The declaration slurred out of him uncontrollably, but he didn't care. He never got enough of saying it. He wanted Illumi to remember forever. 

Illumi scrambled back on his knees to turn around and collapsed on top of him. Hisoka stroke up and down his spine, reviving in the afterglow. Illumi's eyelids got heavy, slowly falling shut as he rested his head on his broad chest, struggling to stay awake. The sight sent a warm feeling over Hisoka's body and he wrapped his free arm around his lower back. 

"Did you like your food, sweetheart?" Hisoka looked into his fluttering eyes, smiling genuinely. 

"Yes. I liked the burger," he shifted to hide his flushed face behind a velvet curtain of hair. "And I enjoyed the dessert." Hisoka chuckled and kissed the top of his head, holding him even tighter. 

"Better than ice cream?" 

But he never got a reply, because Illumi had already fallen asleep on his chest, hugging him comfortably, feeling protected and safe in his arms. 

Maybe desserts weren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! I'd love to hear what you think, comments make my day! 
> 
> My Twitter is @sokasugar so follow me if you want to go feral over hisoillu with me!
> 
> PS. Sorry for ruining sesame oil (or not ;)))).


End file.
